The Forbidden Game
by stephandhhh123
Summary: She is a professor just starting her career. He is a student advancing his career. Will he get what he wants or will she follow the rules?
1. Chapter 1

This morning has gone by so slow. I have been in my classroom since 7:00 this morning and my first class doesn't even start until 10:00. Today is my first official day as Professor McMahon. I can't believe I am finally getting to teach my first college class.

Accounting has always been my favorite subject and I'm happy that the first class I will be teaching is Intro to Accounting. I have 50 students signed up so far, but I expect a few to drop once they see the work load I have planned for them.

The first thing I was told after I got hired at Boston University was to be a hard ass and show the students I'm not here to be their friend. It's going to be important for me to get this point across right away.

I have no family pictures on my desk, in order to prevent students from trying to make small talk with me. Usually, I would have several pictures on my desk and drawings from my nephews hanging up, but since I'm trying to come across as somewhat of a bitch, I decided to keep my desk as plain as possible.

I think my plan is working because all I have on my desk is a black basket to collect homework assignments, a container of pens and pencils, a black stapler, a three hole punch, and three perfectly stacked piles of paper to hand out to the students as class begins.

I've been ready to start class since 8:30. I rehearsed what I was going to say last night while I was laying in bed trying to fall asleep. I've been so nervous and excited the past few days I couldn't sleep at all last night, so I got here early this morning to finish getting everything ready. I've been ready for an hour now and still have half an hour until class starts.

Maybe I'll take this time to run to the restroom real quick. I've had three cups of coffee already this morning and I can already tell my bladder is about to explode.

On my way back from the restroom, I noticed my favorite professor standing in the hall. Professor Levesque is the one that inspired me to go for my master's degree so I could teach Accounting at the college level.

"Professor Levesque, how are you today? Did you have a good summer?"

"Stephanie, I've told you, call me Patricia please. You're no longer one of my students," she said as she chuckled a little. "I'm doing great. My summer went by fast. They always do. How was yours?"

"Mine was fast as well. I've been waiting for today since I got hired. Thanks again by the way. I know I wouldn't have gotten this job without your recommendation and constant nagging to the division chair."

"I knew you would be perfect for the position! I did teach you everything you know," she said with a big smile on her face. "And you don't need to keep thanking me. You earned it!"

"Thanks Prof….Patricia. I plan to do my job like you taught me and make you proud."

"You already do Steph. I wouldn't have used all my "powers" to get you the job if I didn't believe in you."

Her words instantly warmed my heart. I became very close to her over my six years here and knowing she believes in me means a lot. She is like my second mother. She even tried to set me up with her son once. It never worked out because I was seeing Adam at the time, but now that we are broken up, maybe I'll take her up on her offer.

I know she used all of her resources to get me this job and I will not let her down. Everything I do is going to come back to her and I am determined to make both of us look great.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you, Patricia. I better get going I have class at 10:00."

"Good luck dear. Let me know how it goes."

"I will."

As I made my way back to my classroom, I realized I had five minutes until my class started. I felt my nerves start to pick up. This was it. My first class and the start of my teaching career. It feels like just yesterday I was signing my contract and going over all the rules and requirements.

There are a lot of rules and requirements for this job, but I know I will be fine. As long as I don't date one of my students and I attend all the mandatory meetings, I will have no problems.

As I reached my classroom, I saw a few students had already arrived and were taking out their books. Here it goes. My first class.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't taken his eyes off her since she walked into the room. Everything about her made his breath catch in his throat. Her eyes, her smile, her legs… God she's beautiful. The white blouse she's wearing fits her body perfectly, revealing enough cleavage to look sexy and professional at the same time. Her black, knee length skirt showed off her toned, long legs.

Realizing his mouth was hanging slightly open, he closed it and continued to take out the stuff he would need for class.

"Welcome to Intro to Accounting. I'm Professor McMahon. There is a sign in sheet over on the counter by the door. You will sign in as you enter the room and that will be how we take attendance for class." As the students started to get up to go sign in, Stephanie quickly stopped them. "I'm sorry did it sound like I was done talking? Today you can sign the sheet as you leave."

Paul smiled as the other students quickly returned to their seats. He had no idea why he was so attracted to this woman. Obviously she was beautiful, but there was just something else about her that captivated him.

Stephanie handed out the syllabus, academic integrity statement, and the course schedule. As they went over the handouts, she wasn't surprised to see the overwhelmed expressions on the students' faces when they looked at the course schedule. This class requires a lot of work, but the assignments aren't hard and the students have plenty of time to do them.

Once they were done with the handouts, she had the students sign the academic integrity statement and give them back to her. After checking to make sure all the students had the right book and knew what they needed for class, she began the lesson for the day.

Thirty minutes later she was done with the lesson and the students were quietly working on their assignment. As she scanned the room, her eyes fell on an attractive man in the front row. He looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. Keeping her gaze on him, she took in his appearance. He had long blonde hair that was back in a ponytail and a thin beard. The black suit and red tie he had on, made him look very professional and showed off his muscular body. He looked like he was in his early to mid thirties.

Noticing a student approaching her desk, she took her eyes off of him and helped the student with his question. When they were done, she glanced at the clock and saw that they only had a few minutes left. "Okay class, the assignment is due at the beginning of class on Wednesday. If you have it done, please hold onto it until Wednesday and turn it in with the rest of the class. Don't forget to sign the sign in sheet as you leave. See you guys Wednesday."

* * *

"Hey mom. I got lunch. Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine dear. We were just making small talk. Paul this is Stephanie, Stephanie this is my son Paul."

As they shook hands, Stephanie realized why he looked familiar earlier in class. Patricia had pictures of him all over her desk. Honestly, the pictures didn't do him justice.

"It's nice to actually meet you."

"You guys know each other already?"

"Kind of. I'm in her accounting class this semester."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you had to take that class. Were you on time?"

"Mom! Of course I was on time. I'm never late."

Patricia looked at Steph. "If he gives you any problems you come straight to me and I'll take care of him."

Stephanie laughed as Paul rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. He walked over to the big oak desk and put their lunch down.

"Thanks Patricia. I'll let you know."

"This is like high school all over again." Paul shook his head as he leaned against the desk, facing the two women.

They both laughed. "Well I'll let you two eat your lunch. I'll catch up with you later. See you Wednesday Paul."

Paul watched her as she turned and walked out of the room. He still couldn't keep his eyes off of her. A smile spread across his face as he continued to stare at the door.

Patricia noticed his smile as she watched him. That smile told her everything. Clearing her throat to get his attention, she smiled at him.

"What?"

"I know that smile. You like her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He stood from the desk and started to take their lunch out of the bag.

"Yes you do. Don't play dumb with me. I can read you like a book."

He sighed as he grabbed a chair and sat it down next to hers. As they both took a seat, he nodded his head in agreement. "I like her."

Patricia smiled knowingly. "Do you remember a while back when I wanted you to go on a date with one of my grad students?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That was her."

"Really? Why didn't it ever happen?"

"I mentioned it to her. She said she had a boyfriend."

"Oh." He looked down at his food. _Of course she has a boyfriend. Why wouldn't she?_

"Paul, they aren't together anymore. She just told me they broke up over the summer."

Looking back up at his mom, he smiled.

"You won't be able to ask her out for a while though."

"Why not?"

"You're her student. Professors can't date their students."

"So it's forbidden?"

"Yes, she could get fired for it. There was a big scandal a few years ago that made them buckle down on it."

"I understand. I'll wait."

Patricia smiled and nodded her head. She knew her son would be attracted to Steph. There was just something about Steph that always made her think she would be great for Paul. They've both been hurt in past relationships, but she had a feeling that if they were together, neither of them would feel that pain again. She just hoped Paul would wait until the end of the semester like he said he would. Otherwise, there might be some serious consequences for them both.

As Paul headed to work for the afternoon, he kept thinking about what his mother had said earlier. He was already really attracted to Steph and knowing that a relationship between them was forbidden, made him want her even more. The feelings he had for her weren't going to go away, especially when he would see her at least three times a week for class. Pulling into his parking space at work, he sat in his hummer for a few more minutes thinking about what he wanted to do. Finally making his decision, he opened the door and stepped out into the warm fall breeze. With a smile on his face, he walked into the building planning how he was going to make his first move on Stephanie.

* * *

Let the game begin ;) Sorry for the wait. Should hopefully have the next update up soon. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul quickly made his way into his condo. He shrugged off his suit jacket and made his way up the wooden staircase to his room. Getting off work later than he had planned meant he only had 20 minutes to change and get over to his parents house. Tonight is his mom's Back to School Party. She holds one every year at the end of the first week. Paul gets invited every year, but he never goes. But this year is different since he found out a certain professor was going to be there. He'd hardly said a word to her since Monday when she was in his mom's classroom. It was hard to talk to her because when he saw her at the college, she was teaching class and when class was done, he left to go get lunch for his mom. So needless to say, this party is very important to his plan.

Stripping out of the rest of his suit, he pulled on a pair of jeans and a navy blue polo. Running into the adjourning bathroom, he put some cologne on and reapplied some deodorant. He grabbed his wallet out of his dark blue suit pants and made his way back downstairs. After locking the front door, he jumped into his black hummer and headed to his parents house.

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled into the driveway right on time. Getting out of the car, he locked it and headed up the walkway to the white front door. Without knocking, he walked inside. The place was pretty packed with staff and faculty from the college. A small group of people were gathered in the living room talking. There were quite a few people in the kitchen getting drinks and munching on the meat and cheese trays lying on the granite counter. Since the party was supposed to be in the backyard, Paul made his way outside.

He scanned the large group of people until he finally saw someone he knew. After greeting a few of his mom's friends, he walked up to his best friend and lightly slapped him on the back. "Hey man." Shawn turned and gasped in a joking manner. "Holy crap I think hell just froze over." He laughed as Paul rolled his eyes. "I see you've been letting your wife pick out your clothes again." Paul smirked as he took in Shawn's appearance. He was wearing a pair of wrangler jeans and a bright orange button up shirt that had flower-like designs on the front. The shirt was definitely not Shawn and orange was definitely not his color. "She got me this shirt for my birthday a month ago and asked me to wear it tonight. I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't like it." Shawn shrugged as he took a sip from his beer. "You are so whipped man. There is no way in hell I would wear that shirt in public no matter who got if for me." Paul laughed as Shawn rolled his eyes. "One day you'll have a wife to buy you ridiculous looking shirts and we can wear them out in public together." Paul nonchalantly nodded, deep down hoping he was right.

"Speaking of your wife, where's Rebecca?" Paul asked as he quickly got a beer from one of the nearby tables. "She left about 5 minutes ago to show one of the new professors where the bathroom was. She should be coming back any second." Shawn looked through the crowd to find her. Paul looked as well until they saw her coming out the sliding glass door with an attractive brunette by her side. Paul smiled recognizing who she was.

Rebecca led Stephanie back to where they had left Shawn a few minutes ago. Noticing Paul standing with Shawn, Rebecca smiled and gave him a big hug. "Hey Paul, how are you?" Hugging her back, he checked out Stephanie over her shoulder. "I'm good Bec, how are you?" Paul was so caught up in checking out Steph he didn't even hear Rebecca's response. Steph looked absolutely beautiful. She had on a pair of jeans with a black, form fitting t-shirt that highlighted her ample chest. Realizing he was staring, he quickly looked away, catching the smirk on Shawn's face as he did. He hoped Steph hadn't noticed him staring at her.

"Oh sorry. Paul this is Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie this is Paul." Rebecca watched as Paul smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you again." Steph felt her knees get weak as he smiled at her. His smile had been causing this affect on her since Monday. Everything about him had been causing her body to act in ways she has never experienced before. When he simply shook her hand, her heart started pounding rapidly. Every time he looked at her, the heat would rise in her cheeks. These emotions and feelings have never happened to her before and she can't figure out why they are happening now. They can't be happening now. Paul is her student and she can't get involved with a student. Trying to get a hold of her emotions, Stephanie took a deep breath. "Nice to meet you again too." She smiled and folded her arms under her chest. Noticing she didn't have a drink, Paul took the opportunity to offer her one. "Would you like something to drink?" Steph looked at the table with all the drinks and decided one beer wouldn't hurt her. "Sure, I'll have the same as you please." Paul nodded and grabbed a beer from the table and opened it for her. As he handed it to her, their hands touched sending a shiver down both of their bodies. "Thank you."

Shawn and Rebecca exchanged knowing looks as they watched their friends' interaction. They both knew they liked each other. Their body language said everything. Rebecca could see Steph was trying to hide her feelings and she knew exactly why. Being a professor herself, Rebecca knew Steph dating Paul was forbidden while he was her student. However, having known Stephanie for a few years and Paul for many years, she couldn't help but think they would be great together. Their personalities fit together well, they have the same family values, and they both have successful careers and are ready to find someone and settle down. But knowing Stephanie, she won't want to chance her career on a relationship, especially after the relationship she just got out of. After realizing Paul won't be able to get her on his own while he is her student, Rebecca made the decision to help him. But she needs to talk to Paul first and see what his intentions are with Steph. Ever since Callie left him a year ago, Paul hasn't had a relationship that lasted longer than a night. Callie really hurt him when she left, and his coping method was to go to the clubs and bars whenever he could and bring back a different girl every night. If that's what he wants with Steph then she'll warn Steph about him, but if he wants more, then she'll help him out.

The four of them continued to talk for awhile until they were interrupted by Patricia smacking Paul on the arm. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Paul looked at his mom as he rubbed his arm where she had just hit him. "That's for not coming and finding me as soon as you got here. Where's my hug?" The other three laughed as Paul apologized and hugged his mother. Patricia smiled and greeted Steph, Shawn, and Rebecca. "Are you guys enjoying the party?" They all nodded their heads and thanked her for everything. Remembering she was going to give Steph a tour of the house, she decided to do it now before she forgot again. "Steph, would you like to see the house now?" Steph nodded and followed Patricia into the brick house.

Once they were gone, Rebecca took the opportunity to talk to Paul. "So Paul, how do you like Steph as a teacher?" Paul smiled realizing where this was going. "She's been great so far. She really knows her stuff." Rebecca agreed and decided to cut right to the chase. "So are you just trying to sleep with her, or do you actually like her?" Choking on his beer, Paul looked at her in shock. He wasn't expecting her to ask that right away. "It's that obvious?" Shawn and Rebecca both laughed. "Yeah it's that obvious. But Paul, I know how you have been behaving since Callie left, and if you're just trying to get in Steph's pants you need to leave her alone." Paul glared at Shawn knowing he was the one that told Rebecca about his recent behavior. Shawn quickly looked away and took a drink of his beer. Taking a moment to think about his true feelings for Steph, Paul realized for the first time in over a year, he actually had real feelings for someone. What Callie did hurt him, but after thinking about everything he realized he was finally over it. Their relationship had been on the rocks for awhile and looking back now, he's happy Callie left. He's not happy with the way she left, but her leaving was for the best. They weren't happy together anymore and it was really starting to take a toll on them. Finally knowing what his answer was he looked Rebecca in the eyes. "I really like her Bec. I'm not just trying to get in her pants I promise. I've never been this attracted to someone in my entire life. Not even Callie." Rebecca could see the sincerity in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "Good because I think you and Steph would be really good together. But you're not going to be able to get her on your own." Paul looked at her quizzically. "She's not going to chance her career on a relationship unless she knows the relationship is real. She's been hurt too, Paul. The last guy she was with cheated on her with her best friend." Paul was stunned by that information. He couldn't believe someone would cheat on Steph. She was absolutely gorgeous and seemed to be really caring and down to earth. "Wow. What an idiot. Steph deserves better than that." Rebecca agreed. "Look, I'll talk to her on Monday and see what she's feeling. I can tell she likes you, but I need to see how much before I try to talk her into risking her career for you." Paul nodded in understanding. "Thank you Bec."

When the tour was done, Stephanie rejoined Shawn, Rebecca, and Paul. They talked for the rest of the party and were the last guests left. After saying their goodbyes to Patricia and Paul Sr., they all headed to their cars. Paul noticed Stephanie starting to walk down the sidewalk. Glancing in the direction she was headed, he didn't see any cars. "Hey Steph, where's your car?" Turning around she saw Paul walking towards her. "I live just a few blocks from here so I walked." She could smell his cologne, and felt her knees get a little weak. "Oh. I can give you a ride if you want. It's late, you shouldn't be walking by yourself." Feeling tired and knowing it would take about ten or fifteen minutes to get home, she accepted. "That would be great as long as it's no trouble for you." Paul smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her to his hummer. "It's no trouble at all." Steph's legs almost gave out when he touched her. Her knees were already a little weak from just being in his presence, now that he was actually touching her, they felt like silly putty. She couldn't believe the affects Paul had on her and she didn't even know him very well. Being so attracted to him already scared her a little.

Paul opened the door and helped her inside. As he walked around to the driver's side, he couldn't believe what he was feeling. He had butterflies in his stomach from just touching her back. No woman has ever had this affect on him before. Smiling, Paul opened his door and climbed inside. After buckling his seatbelt and starting the car, he asked her for directions to her house. She gave him directions and then they sat in a comfortable silence all the way there. He pulled up in front of her house and let her out. "Thanks for the ride. See you on Monday." He nodded. "You're welcome. Have a good weekend." She closed the door and made her way up the sidewalk to her door. Paul waited until she was safely inside before leaving.

As he drove home, all he could think about was Stephanie. He really hoped she had strong feelings for him and that Rebecca could talk her into starting a relationship. His feelings for her are strong and deep down he knows a relationship between them would work. What Rebecca told him about Steph's ex-boyfriend, made him want to treat Steph the way she deserves to be treated. They have both been hurt in the past and it's time they both found someone they can be happy with.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like the update. :) Hope to update again soon. Have another story in the works as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie sighed as she continued to grade papers at her desk. She was desperately trying to get Paul off of her mind. When he walked into class a little over an hour ago, her heart started racing when she saw him. Her stomach was filled with butterflies for the rest of class until he left. The effect he had on her was overwhelming and she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. No man has ever made her feel like this before, and she didn't even know Paul that well. They've had a few conversations and gotten to know each other a little, but she wouldn't classify him as a friend. Although, she had a good feeling that would soon change, since they had common friends and were bound to keep running into each other.

A knocking on her thick, steel classroom door brought her from her thoughts. "Hey Steph! You ready for lunch?" Standing up from her desk, she nodded. "Hi Becca. I sure am. Where are we going?" Steph pushed her chair in and grabbed her purse out of the bottom drawer of her desk. "Is Red Lobster okay?" After thinking about it for a second, she nodded her head. "Actually that sounds really good." Rebecca smiled, thinking the same thing.

After arriving at the restaurant, they waited for 15 minutes before getting showed to their table. They looked over their menus and ordered their drinks. Once they were finally alone, Rebecca took the opportunity to talk to Steph. "So did you have fun at the party?" Looking up from her menu, she smiled. "I did, did you?" Rebecca nodded. "I sure did. I saw you leaving with Paul. Did you guys do something afterwards?" Rebecca noticed Steph's cheeks turn a little red. She could definitely tell Steph liked Paul a lot. "He just gave me a ride home." Steph quickly looked down at her menu, trying to hide her blush stained cheeks. Deciding to get right to the point, Rebecca asked the question she already knew the answer to. "Do you like Paul?" Watching Steph's reaction closely, she noticed Steph's cheeks turn a darker shade of red. "What? I don't even know him Bec." Sighing, she looked her friend right in the eyes. "Steph, I know you like him. I watched the two of you interact at the party and it was obvious how you felt about him." Knowing she couldn't hide her feelings anymore, she gave in. "Alright I like him, BUT you know I can't do anything about that while he's my student." Before she could respond, the waiter came back with their drinks and took their order.

Once the waiter left, Rebecca continued their conversation. "I know it's forbidden to date a student, but I can't get over how happy I think the two of you would be together." Even though she was trying to hide it, Steph felt the same way. "I have a good feeling about him, but I don't know if it's a good enough feeling to risk my job over." Rebecca nodded her head in understanding. "I know Steph. I talked to Paul while Patricia showed you the house, and he really likes you. I was worried he was just trying to get in your pants." Steph eyed her curiously. "Why would he be trying to do that?" Rebecca sighed. Since she told Paul a little about Steph's last relationship, she should tell Steph a little about Paul's to be fair. "He had a girlfriend of 4 years that left him a little over a year ago. Since she left him, he's been going out to clubs and bars and bringing home random women every night. I could tell he liked you so I wanted to see what his motives were." A little taken back by this information, Steph sat silently for a moment. "Is he over her?" Remembering what Paul told her on Friday night, she nodded. "He is. I didn't think he was, but after our conversation Friday, I know he truly is over her." Steph relaxed a little with that answer. She was worried the answer she was going to get wouldn't be what she wanted to hear.

Before she had a chance to respond, the waiter brought their food out and they both started to eat their crab legs. As they ate, Rebecca's curiosity got the best of her. "So what are you thinking about Paul? I know Adam hurt you, but not all guys are like him. You deserve to be happy Steph." She knew Rebecca was right. Even though Adam hurt her really bad, she can't let him stop her from being happy and moving on with her life. "I know I do. But he's still my student Bec. If it's meant to be then we can wait till the semester is over." As much as it pained Steph to say that, she knew she couldn't risk her job. She worked way too hard to become a teacher and she wasn't going to just throw it all away on someone she barely knew. Rebecca nodded. "I understand. In the mean time, you guys can get to know each other and still have fun as friends." Steph smiled. "I'd like that. I need to start getting out more. I'm tired of being coped up in my house all the time." Laughing, Rebecca agreed. "You do need to get out more. We all do. Hey I have a good idea. How about Friday you, me, Shawn, and Paul all go out to dinner and maybe go to a club or something afterwards?" Since she could really use a night out, she accepted. "That sounds good. Let me know the time and place." Rebecca couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She understood where Steph was coming from with the whole job thing, and as long as she was at least willing to get to know Paul and hang out with him in the meantime, she was happy. If they were meant to be together, then they would be.

They finished their lunch and headed back to school to teach the rest of their classes. When all of her classes were done, Rebecca went home and told Shawn about her lunch with Steph. Shawn had noticed how happy Paul had been lately and at the party he figured out why. He got a good vibe from Steph and thought she would be good for his best friend. Paul really fell apart when Callie left and this is the first time in awhile Shawn has seen him happy and wanting an actual relationship. But he understood where Steph was coming from, and he thought it was a good idea for them to start off as friends. That way they can see how deep their feelings really are for each other and go from there. Being friends for a few months won't hurt them and then once Paul is done with the class, they can start a relationship or continue to just be friends.

When dinner was done, Rebecca called Paul and told him what Steph had said. She noticed he was a little disappointed, but when she mentioned going out all together on Friday, she could tell he was excited. Rebecca made sure she explained to him that Steph liked him and it was just because of her job that she didn't want a relationship right now. He understood and was happy she at least wanted to be friends. Getting to know her before rushing in to anything was a good idea, especially when her job was on the line. Realizing he had been a little selfish when he decided to go after her anyway made him feel bad. After deciding on a place to eat that was close to some good clubs, they said their goodbyes and hung up. She was looking forward to Friday and knew everyone else was too. Climbing into bed, she sent Steph a text telling her the plan. Once Steph replied and was okay with it, she put her phone on the nightstand by her bed, kissed Shawn goodnight, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking in the full-length mirror in her bedroom, Stephanie checked her outfit one last time. She had on her favorite Lucky jeans, black boots, and a navy blue blouse. Leaving the top few buttons of her blouse undone, the white tank top she had on underneath and a reasonable amount of cleavage were visible. What she was wearing was perfect for the restaurant they were going to and for the club afterwards. Nodding her head in approval, she grabbed her blue clutch purse and headed outside to her black Mercedes.

The week had flown by and she couldn't believe it was already Friday night. Ever since Monday, she had been really nervous and excited about tonight. She couldn't wait to get out of the damn house and have some fun with friends. Plus, it was another opportunity for her to get to know Paul better. Her feelings for him were strong, and she really wanted to get to know his personality better.

After parking her car, she walked into the restaurant and looked for Shawn, Rebecca, and Paul. Spotting them at a booth in the back of the dimly lit restaurant, she made her way over to them and sat down in the open spot next to Paul. They all greeted each other and then looked over their menus. Once they ordered their drinks and meals, they talked and had a great time. The food was really good and now it was finally time to head to the club.

As they walked into the club, it was completely packed and a little rowdy. The music was pretty loud so it was hard to hear someone talk unless they were right by your ear. Leaning in so all three of them could hear him, Shawn told them his plan. "How about Bec and I go try and find a place to sit, and you two go to the bar and get us all a drink." They all nodded their agreement and started to move through the huge crowd. It was a little stuffy with all the people crammed together, but still bearable. The smell of sweat was present as they moved further into the club. When a few guys started to shove each other a few feet away, Paul wrapped an arm around Steph's waist and led her to the bar.

Waiting for the bartender to make his way down to them, they talked about themselves. Steph loved listening to him talk. His deep, husky voice made the butterflies in her stomach flutter out of control. He could make her laugh easily and she felt relaxed and comfortable with him. The club being loud gave them both the advantage of having to get close to each other when they said something. Paul could smell Steph's vanilla scented perfume and the hairspray she used. Her long, brown hair was curled tonight and he loved how it flowed around her shoulders. She was absolutely gorgeous. He was finding it hard to keep his hands off her as they stood close together. His right hand was on the small of her back as they continued to talk.

When the bartender finally got down to where they were, Paul ordered six Bud Lights. Rebecca and Steph would each have one and he and Shawn would each have two. This saved him the trouble of having to come back later to get more. The wait was long and he would much rather spend his time talking to Steph. Grabbing four of the Bud Light bottles, Steph turned around from the bar and started to look for Shawn and Rebecca as Paul paid. Her gaze didn't make it very far as she made eye contact with two people she least expected to see. For the first time in three months, she was standing almost face to face with her ex-boyfriend, Adam, and her ex-best friend, Amy.

Steph hadn't seen or talked to either one of them since May. Her graduation day to be exact. Forgetting her sash on the dresser in her bedroom, she had to run home and grab it before the graduation started and that's when she found them in bed together. They obviously weren't expecting her to be home and thought they would get in a quickie before going to the graduation themselves. After catching them, she never said a single word to either of them, even though they both tried to talk to her after graduation and in the few days that followed. Her family helped her move out of Adam's house the day after graduation and that was that.

As she stood there frozen to the spot, she saw the guilt and sadness in both their eyes. They were obviously still together as they were standing hand in hand. Looking at them, Steph realized she was really over all of it. She sure as hell wasn't going to be friends with them again, but she wasn't going to hate them either. What they did hurt her, but she wasn't going to live in the past anymore. The future is what she cares about.

Paul turned from the bar with the two remaining beer bottles in one hand and wrapped his arm around Steph's waist. He spotted Shawn and Rebecca sitting at a table to their left and pointed them out to Steph. "There they are." Steph gladly let him lead her away through the crowd. They reached the table and sat the beers down. Paul pulled out the deep red cushioned seat for Steph and then sat down next to her. While drinking their beers, they talked and watched all the drunk people surrounding them.

Once they were done drinking and laughing at people, all four of them decided to go out onto the dance floor. Steph was really interested to see how good of a dancer Paul was. She didn't know many men that knew how to dance, so if Paul could dance, that would be the icing on the cake. They made their way into the crowd of people and started to dance to the beat of the fast paced music. A huge smile spread across her face as she watched Paul move. He definitely knew how to dance. She watched as he expertly moved his body.

They started to get closer and closer as the music continued to play. Soon they were chest to chest, staring into each other's eyes. His hands were on her hips, pulling her even closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the warmth of his body. The black button up shirt he had on, revealed a little bit of his toned chest with the top few buttons left undone. His blue jeans made his ass look amazing and Steph was fighting every urge she had to reach down and squeeze it. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, she turned so her back was against his chest. With his hands still firmly on her hips, she started to grind her ass back into him. Paul almost lost it as he started to move with her. He put his head in the crook of her neck, relishing the feel of her warm, soft skin. Fighting the urge to let his hands roam her body, he kept them on her hips and lower stomach. She reached her arm back and put her hand in his long, blond hair. Paul turned his head a little and inhaled the scent of her hair. He was completely falling for her. Turning her head to look at him, she was surprised when she felt his lips on hers. A few seconds later, Paul pulled back suddenly, shocked at what he had just done. They were supposed to be taking things slow and he just went and kissed her. Knowing he had screwed up, he backed away from her and headed out of the club.

Steph was completely confused as she watched him walk away. _Why did he leave?_ _Did he not like the kiss? Was he not attracted to her anymore?_ She felt a hand on her shoulder as Shawn walked by and headed outside after Paul. Rebecca reassuringly rubbed Steph's back, not quite sure what just happened. They both headed outside and saw Shawn running down the sidewalk, trying to catch up with Paul. Walking slowly in the direction the guys' had headed, Steph told Rebecca what happened. She also told her about seeing Adam and Amy earlier. Processing everything Steph had just said, Rebecca tried to find the answers her best friend needed. "I'm not sure why Paul left after the kiss, but I'm sure Shawn will find out. As for Adam and Amy, did you guys talk at all?" Steph shook her head, still confused about Paul. "No, but seeing them again made me realize I have moved on from everything that happened and just want to be happy." Rebecca smiled. "I want you to be happy too. That's why I'm pushing you with Paul. I know you don't like to break the rules, but sometimes you need to grab what's in front of you before it's gone." Realizing Rebecca was right, she agreed. "I know, but I'm scared. I don't want to lose my job and I don't want to lose Paul." Rebecca grabbed Steph's arm and turned her body so it was facing her. "I understand that you're scared. Risking your job is a big deal, but finding love and being happy are more important. Maybe you and Paul can start a relationship and just try to keep it secret for the remaining weeks of the semester." Thinking about her options, Steph remembered why they were talking in the first place. "I don't think Paul wants a relationship anymore." Looking away from Rebecca, Steph started to walk towards Shawn and Paul again. Rebecca followed her, trying to think of why the hell Paul would walk away after they kissed.

* * *

Finally catching up to Paul, Shawn grabbed his arm and hunched over trying to catch his breath. Once his breathing was back to normal, he let go of Paul's arm and looked him in the eyes. "What happened? Why did you leave?" Paul shrugged his shoulders and started walking towards his hummer again. Shawn followed him and waited for his friend to answer his questions. "Well…" Sighing, Paul leaned back against his vehicle and looked down at his feet. "I blew it man. I fucking kissed her after she said she wanted to take things slow and be friends." Shawn was a little surprised that his friends had kissed. He'd glanced at them a few times while they were dancing and noticed they were getting close, but he didn't think they were going to kiss or anything. "Did she move away or slap you afterwards?" Thinking back to the kiss, Paul shook his head. "No, she actually kissed me back. I broke the kiss and walked out thinking I had gone too far." Shawn smirked. "Well I'm sure if you would have waited a few more seconds, she would have let you know if you went too far." Knowing Shawn was right, Paul brushed his hands through his hair. "I should go talk to her." Shawn nodded in agreement, happy he was able to help.

Paul and Shawn turned to head back to the club and noticed Steph and Rebecca walking their way. As they got closer, Paul noticed the sad and hurt expression on Steph's face and realized he shouldn't have walked away. Wasting no time, he walked up to Steph and grabbed her hand. "Can we talk?" She nodded her head not able to speak as the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter in anticipation of what he was going to say. They said goodbye to Shawn and Rebecca and started to walk down the street towards Steph's car, still hand in hand.

Reaching her car, Steph turned towards Paul and waited for him to speak. Paul cleared his throat and looked into her ocean blue eyes. "I'm sorry I walked away from you. I shouldn't have done that." Steph could hear the sincerity in his husky voice. "Why'd you leave?" She could feel all the butterflies in her stomach start to rise to her throat. Swallowing hard, she waited for an answer she wasn't sure she wanted to hear. "I figured I screwed up by kissing you. Rebecca said you just wanted to be friends and I crossed a line. I'm sorry." Paul looked down at his feet, mad at himself. Steph smiled, relieved he still liked her. Using her free hand, she hooked a finger under his chin and brought his face up so she could see his beautiful hazel eyes. "Paul, you didn't screw up. I was surprised by the kiss, but I liked it." She blushed at her confession. Letting go of her hand, Paul wrapped his arms around her waist and exhaled in relief. He noticed her blush stained cheeks and smiled. "So where do we go from here?"

* * *

Please R & R :) Hope to update again soon.


	6. Chapter 6

T/A: Sorry it took me a month to update this. Had a few ideas for new stories so I got those going. This update is for Iknowyoulovemexoxo and levesque fan forever. Please R&R. Enjoy :)

* * *

Paul smiled to himself as he walked up the sidewalk to the white front door and knocked. It's been two months since the night he kissed Steph at the club. Since then, they have hung out every weekend. They've gotten to know each other a lot better, making their feelings even stronger.

Opening the door, Stephanie smiled seeing Paul standing there. He looked really good in his blue jeans, black skin tight t-shirt, and black leather coat. His hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail and it was slightly blowing in the cold breeze. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered as a sexy grin spread across his handsome features. "Hi. Come on in."

"Thanks." Walking inside, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he passed her. The short distance from his car to her door was enough to let the cold wind seep through his clothes. Her warm house felt good against his chilled skin.

Stephanie quickly closed the door behind him so the cool October air didn't get inside. Turning so she was facing him, she smiled. "I already ordered the pizza so we have about fifteen minutes until it gets here."

"Okay. Let's start a movie then." Shrugging off his coat, he followed her into the living room, checking her out as they went. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a maroon long-sleeved shirt. Her chestnut hair was slightly curled and flowing across her back. He was used to seeing her dressed up for class, so seeing her in jeans on the weekends was a nice change. Though it didn't really matter what she was wearing because she took his breath away in anything. After tossing his coat into the black armchair in the corner of the room, he sat down on the couch while Steph grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Finally deciding on a movie, Paul repositioned himself so he was lying on his side and Stephanie was lying in front of him with her back against his chest. They comfortably watched the movie until the pizza arrived.

Once they were done eating, they laid back down in the same position and continued to watch the show. Stephanie smiled as Paul placed his arm around her mid section and pulled her back into him more. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he rested his head on the side of hers.

These past two months have been amazing. Getting to know Paul better has made her feelings for him grow. He is a really sweet and funny guy and she just feels happy when she is with him. After Adam, she didn't know if she would ever feel happy with someone again, but being with Paul made her realize she could. They started out taking things slow, but over the past few weeks they have started to get a little more physical. Especially while watching movies. Last weekend was the first time they have made out and it was incredible. He never tried to do more, which showed her how much he respected her. Of course she wanted to go further with him, but with her career on the line, she didn't want to just jump into bed with him.

Feeling the warmth of his lips on her neck instantly made her eyes close. She could feel the goose bumps on her arms as he continued to kiss her. Turning her head, she briefly looked into his hazel eyes before capturing his lips in a kiss. Shifting so she was completely facing him, she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Within seconds, the embrace intensified and the movie was instantly forgotten.

* * *

The weekend went by fast like always. Paul had just finished his Monday class and was on his way to get lunch for him and his mom. A big grin spread across his face as he thought back to Saturday night. He and Steph had made out again and it was just as amazing as the first time. It was actually a refreshing change to take things slow. Most of his relationships started out with sex or lead to it within a few days, but this one was different. This one was…real.

After picking up some food, he headed back to the college and made his way to his mom's classroom. Knocking on the steel door, he smiled as she looked up from her desk. "Hey. I got lunch."

Rolling her office chair back from her desk, she stood up and gave him a hug. "Hi sweetie. How was your weekend?"

Setting the food down, he grabbed a chair and sat down next to his mom. "It was really good. How was yours?"

Patricia looked at him quizzically. She's noticed his really good mood lately but didn't know what was causing it. Wanting to know what was going on with him, she decided to pry for more information. "It was good. What'd you do?"

"Not much. Just hung out with a friend and did some errands and house work." He shrugged nonchalantly and passed out the sandwiches.

Patricia smiled to herself, figuring everything out. He had a new _friend._ The _friend_ was definitely a woman because she already knew all his other friends and he would have said their name, instead of trying to hide it. "Who is she," she bluntly asked, before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Choking on his soda, he was taken aback by his mother's question. Looking at her, he couldn't help but laugh. She always knew when something was going on with him. But knowing he couldn't tell her the whole truth, he decided to be vague but still tell her something that would make her happy. "A woman I met a while back. We're still getting to know each other, so no, you can't meet her yet."

She couldn't help the grin the spread across her aged face. Her son was finally seeing someone seriously and had plans of eventually introducing her to his family. That's a good sign, especially after everything that happened with Callie. And judging by his recent behavior, the woman seemed good for him. "I'm happy for you Paul. You've been different lately and I mean that in a good way. I look forward to meeting her when you guys are ready."

Glad she was letting it go and not wanting more information he relaxed and smiled at her. "Thanks. So, you and dad have any big plans this weekend?"

"Umm…we're going to a Halloween party one of your father's friends is throwing. What about you dear?"

Remembering his company was throwing a Halloween party this weekend, he mentally slapped himself. He had totally forgotten about it. "Shit. I have a party this weekend too. It completely slipped my mind."

Rolling her eyes, she smirked at him. "That doesn't surprise me. I told you to start putting everything in your smart phone. That would really help you out Paul."

Sighing, he nodded his head in defeat. "I know, I know. I'll have Rebecca show me how to do the calendar thingy the next time I see her."

Patricia nodded, satisfied with his answer. "So are you going to take your girlfriend to your party?"

Crumpling up the sandwich wrappers, he threw them into the trash, thinking about his mom's question. He usually brought a date to company functions because if he didn't, he felt out of place with all the other couples. The only person he wanted to take was Steph and he wasn't sure how she would feel about it. "I don't know. I'll have to see if she's free."

Nodding, Patricia glanced at the round clock on her desk. Standing up, she smoothed her black dress out and smiled at her son. "Well I hope she is. That would be fun. I'm going to run to the restroom before my next class, so I'll see you Wednesday. Thanks for lunch dear."

"You're welcome." He walked with her into the hallway and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before going in the opposite direction. Deciding to ask Steph about this weekend, he headed to her classroom.

Peeking into her room, he noticed she was all by herself. Taking a moment to watch her, he smiled as she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. He noticed she did this when she was bored. His eyes roamed her long, toned legs, exposed by her black miniskirt. Her red, silk blouse reveled a small amount of cleavage, leaving the rest to the imagination. Standing in her doorway, he knocked lightly.

Jumping a little at the knock on her door, she turned and smiled seeing Paul standing there. He didn't usually stop by after class, so she was a little surprised to see him. "Hey."

"Hi. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Nodding her head, she stood up from her chair and leaned back against her desk.

Moving so he was standing in front of her, he gave her a warm smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Halloween party at my office on Saturday?"

Not really expecting this question, she was caught a little off guard. She didn't have any plans, but she didn't know if going out in public with Paul was a good idea. Going out with a group of friends was fine, but going out just the two of them had her worried.

Seeing the concerned expression on her face, he knew exactly what she was thinking. "It's a costume party, so you can wear something with a mask. No one will know who you are but me. Besides my work has no connection with the college."

Feeling more comfortable with the situation, she made her decision. "Okay. I'll go."

Pleased that she was going, he grinned. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he leaned in and whispered, "I'm glad cause I really wanted to take my girlfriend."

Hearing him call her his girlfriend made the butterflies in her stomach do somersaults. Shocked by his admission, she stood silently, trying to think of what to say.

Moving his face so it was a few inches away from hers, he looked into her beautiful blue eyes a little worried. He wasn't sure how she was taking what he just said. Knowing it would be best to elaborate, he nervously cleared his throat. "Between you and me, you are my girlfriend, but to everyone else we are just friends. I just wanted you to know that I am 100 percent committed to you."

Nodding, she absently started playing with his black silk tie. "Between you and me, you are my boyfriend and I am 100 percent committed to you too."

He couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face. Officially being boyfriend and girlfriend made him happy. Resisting the urge to kiss her, he glanced down at his Rolex watch. "I need to get to work, but I'll call you tonight."

Letting go of his tie, she stood up straight and smiled. "Okay. Talk to you later."

Leaving her room, he whistled all the way to his hummer. Saturday night couldn't come fast enough for him.


End file.
